10 Year Anniversary
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: As I celebrate 10 years on this site, the DigiDestend celebrate 10 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, where they reminisce and a few solve some conflict. Contains Yaoi couples, and... straight ones, which is rare for me. Taishiro, Daikeru, One sided Taito, Sorato, Jyoumi, Ken/Yolei.


Wow, this fic is many things. 1. My 30th fic (that's still on the site), 2. my first fic since I realized I was gay to have many HAPPY straight couples, and 3, my 10 year anniversary fic.

I started on the site 10 years ago. I feel SO old.

Anyway, not only is it my 10 year anniversary, but since 02 was set in… 02, it's also the 10 year anniversary of the defeat of MaloMyotismon. So what better way to celebrate my anniversary than with an fic that has THEM celebrating THEIR anniversary? …. A "College, Soccer, and Guys" update? … well, that was the plan, alongside this, and I'm still going to attempt that, but I now have to leave for work in 3 hours, and I haven't even started so…. But there's after work too, so it's still possible. Still possible lemon request for a friend. Hopefully you'll get at least one of those two by the end of the day.

See my profile for notes about my 10 years here!

Enjoy

xXxXxXx

"Is everyone coming?" Joe asked his girlfriend, Mimi.

"Yes. It took a lot of work, but everyone actually is coming."

"Wow." Joe said in amazement. "I can't believe we were able to get everyone together, with all our Jobs and everything."

Mimi smiled. "Well, if you, the Doctor could get the time off, I'm sure it was easy for everyone else."

"I guess that's true. I can't even keep track on what everyone has been doing though."

"It is hard to keep track. I'm just glad my job was able to help with this party."

"Well yeah, that is what a party planner usually does."

It was the year 2012, ten years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. The world was now a different place because of them, but they turned into pretty normal young adults, for the most part. Joe was a doctor, Cody had just graduated high school, and was planning on going to law school, Ken was a Detective, and Matt was still in his band, but the rest didn't have amazing Jobs, but the important thing was that they followed their dreams. Tai was still a Soccer Player, Izzy helped with Research for the Digital World, Sora was the co-owner of Mimi's Party Planner business, Davis was able to open a noodle cart, which he realizes now wasn't quite as glamorous as he thought it was, but it was his dream, so he was happy, Kari was studying to be a teacher, and TK was a writer, something he developed a passion for in High School. Everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone…

Mimi randomly started staring at Joe.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Joe asked, surprised. Mimi only smiled.

"Just thinking about when we first met, and the first times we talked in the digital world. You were so upset with me about not wanting to carry the emergency food bag."

Joe smiled recalling the incident. "That's right, I thought you were spoiled and selfish."

"We'll, I love you too, Joe!" Mimi said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, I changed my mind right?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nope, the digital world changed me. I became a strong independent woman, and I tried not to be as superficial."

"You are definitely a better person." Joe agreed. "The digital world changed me too. Because of the time there I decided I really did want to be a doctor, not just because of my family. I started to be braver and I also started to fall for you there. Of course I had to fight for you with your other boyfriends."

"Who?" Mimi asked with a confused look.

"The Sukamon and Chuumon and the Gekomon."

"Eww!" Mimi said with a playful slap. "Sukamon and Chuumon were gross, but at least the Gekomon were treating me like a princess!"

Joe smirked. "There's the Mimi I used to know."

"Hey I'm not that same girl I was."

"I know. But hey, maybe tonight you should do some Karaoke for old time sake."

"No way!" Mimi yelled. Joe proceeded to mock sing, badly on purpose.

"I'm gonna sing you a soooong…. A sooong that will waaake you uuuppp…."

"Stop it!" Mimi said, extremely embarrassed at the memory. Joe stopped and put his arm around Mimi.

"It's fun to pick on you because I love you."

"I love you too Joe."

And with that, they kissed. After a few seconds, They hugged.

"I hope everyone else has as much fun as we do tonight." Mimi said.

"I'm sure they will." Joe replied. "They are all on their way now."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Davis, can't you close your cart already? We have to get going!"

Davis shook his head. "I have set hours, I have to keep open, and it's the way the business goes."

TK rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it's not like you have a boss, you ARE the boss."

"But the customers want my noodles."

"Davis… I hate to be mean but… you have no customers right now. At all. You haven't for the twenty minutes I've been here."

"They will be here later, at dinner time. I know business hasn't been the best lately, but I still make enough, and I have loyal customers who will be here later." He said as he continued to work in the kitchen.

"I really think they would be okay if you were closed for one night."

But Davis ignored him and kept working. TK walked over to Davis and put his hand on his, stopping Davis in his tracks.

"You usually love to see everyone; I can't believe your trying to get out of going, what's going on?"

Davis sighed. "Okay fine. TK, I love you. You know that, and I know you love me. We say we want to go to this reunion, and I do for the most part but…"

"But what?" TK asked, squeezing his hand.

"But I hate that when we are around your brother we have to pretend were not a couple."

TK nodded. "But everyone else knows, and they are okay with it."

"That actually kind of makes it worse. And I'm not blaming you. The way he treats Tai, and especially Izzy… it's just not right. But I hate that we have to be in public together and act like we're just friends. I especially hate it because… I know what it does to you."

TK looked down. It was true, that not having his brothers' acceptance for who he was, did make him sad. They had both decided to keep it from Matt when he found about Tai and Izzy… but all that aside, he really wanted to go to this reunion.

"Davis, I know you're right, I hate it too. But even so… I really want to go see everyone else."

Davis wrapped his arm around TK. "We'll go then. And we'll have fun."

TK made it into a full hug. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too."

And with that, They started closing up the noodle cart before heading off. As they worked, TK started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked.

"Just thinking about the first time I saw you?"

"Oh?" Davis said with a smirk. "Did you know the first time you saw me you wanted to end up with me?"

"Not quite." TK said rolling his eyes. "I… thought you were Tai."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were playing soccer. But then I saw how bad you were and I knew it couldn't have been Tai."

"Heeeyyyy. I'm just as good as Tai."

"Really? Who's still playing soccer and who runs a noodle cart?"

"Cheap shot!" Davis said, while playfully hitting him. "Besides, I didn't want to make a living from soccer, I'm following my dream. And since we're feeling nostalgic…" Davis said with a smirk… "That was mean, T.S."

"Okay Goggleboy, enough with the name calling. Why did you call me those names anyway?"

"I dunno. I mean… I didn't know I was gay yet, going after Kari just kind of… seemed like the thing to do. And you were in the way. But as the years went on and I got to know you better…"

"I understand. Hey, do you remember the time we worked together to rescue Kari, when the gate was destroyed?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Davis asked, now locking up the noodle kart, and they started on their way.

TK smiled. "That was the first time I noticed how cool you were. Trying to trick me with that double sided coin."

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about that! You said Matt used to do that same trick?"

"Yeah. Still have that old guitar he gave me because of it."

And they continue reminiscing and started on their way to the party.

xXxXxXxXx

"Tai, why did we have to walk?"

"Oh come on Izzy!" Tai said, walking fairly fast. "It's only five miles."

"Only?" Izzy asked, frustrated. "You may be used to walking like this, but I haven't walked this much… since the digital world!"

"Exactly, I thought this would be a fun way to reminisce. All that walking. At least we aren't walking through the hot desert."

Izzy shook his head. "If we are going to reminisce, can't we just… Talk about how many times I saved us all?" He said with a sudden smirk, a rare moment of cockiness from Izzy, but it was true, without Izzy they never would have figured out how to open Myotismon's gate, or find Aspirin for Kari, or realizing you could open the digiport from any computer, or countless other things.

"No." Tai said, being funny. "We can talk about how you like your eggs with mustard and jelly-beans."

Izzy stopped dead in his tracks, half terrified, half touched. "You… remember that? I haven't eaten them like that since I was a kid."

"Of course." Tai said. "I remember everything about you."

"Well…" Izzy said with a smile. "I remember everything about you too… Soy Sauce…"

"Huh?" Tai blinked.

"You liked them with Soy Sauce."

"That sounds repulsive."

Izzy chuckled. "Yes it does, but that's what you said. It's funny how our tastes change. But you did say that."

"Yeah, I did. Man, you remember everything about me don't you?"

Izzy nodded. "I may not have fell in love with you until a few years later, after all I was pretty young at the time, but I knew very quickly that I wanted to be your friend, and be close with you."

"And you were my voice of reason. Helping me with my problems and helping me realize that just because we were in the digital world didn't mean we couldn't get hurt."

"Yeah." Izzy agreed. "But everything worked out. We saved the world twice, and then we won the true prize, each other."

Tai smiled. "That was so cheesy, but it's true. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't know what I would do without you. But hopefully I won't ever have to find out."

"You won't." Tai said, and then surprised Izzy with a kiss. Izzy kissed him back, passionately.

"I love you." Izzy said.

"I love you too." Tai replied, and they kept walking.

"I'm really excited to see everyone tonight!" He said excitedly, and then calmed down a little. "Well, almost everyone…"

"I really don't understand Matt's problem." Tai said, frustrated.

"I don't either, and it seems like he's more upset with me than you, for some reason. It just doesn't make sense."

"I'm sorry that he makes you feel uncomfortable." Tai said.

"Even more than me, I feel bad for TK. Having to hide his relationship from his brother because he's homophobic…"

"I really think, if TK told him that he was gay he would come around."

"Or blame you for being a bad influence."

"Hey, I'm not. Besides that, I thought we were going to have a fun night."

Izzy nodded. "You're right, sorry."

And with that, they continued making their way to the party.

xXxXxXxXx

"Do I really have to go to this reunion, Sora?" Matt begged. Sora sighed.

"I can't believe you don't want to go see everyone and talk about the old times we had in the Digital world."

"Well…" Matt said looking away. "That does sound fun but…"

"But what?"

"I just… don't want to see… them."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I still can't figure out for the life of me the problem you have with gays."

"I'm just not comfortable being around… them."

Sora folded her arms. "Well, if you're not going I'm not going."

"Wa?" Matt asked surprised. "Sora, you've been excited for this for a long time, and you even helped Mimi plan, I couldn't let you skip this."

"I just… don't want there to be any trouble."

Matt shook his head. "No, there won't be."

"Okay then."

Matt started staring off to space thinking. Sora noticed this.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, what was supposed to be our first date." Matt lied.

"Oh yeah, after your concert, but the control spire showed up."

"Yeah, that kind of put a wrench in things. But everything worked out."

"Yeah they did." Sora said, kissing Matt.

xXxXxXxXx

"I'm glad your sister didn't mind babysitting, honey."

Yolei smiled. "That's the great thing about having a big family, lots of babysitters."

"Yeah." Ken smiled. "Can you believe Sam is already one?"

"Forget that." Yolei said. "I can't believe we've been married for three years."

"But they've been good right?"

"Of course! I love being a stay at home mom, and you take care of me. But most important, you love me."

Ken held her hand. "Yeah I do. I never thought I could be happy, after all I did…"

"Hey, you stop it right there!" Yolei said. "We may be here to reminisce, but you are NOT going to go into self pity. You're better than that, and besides it wasn't your fault, and to top it off, we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for you. Of course… I might have had dreams…."

"What?" Ken asked confused.

"Well… before I knew you were the emperor I kind of had a crush on you."

Ken chuckled. "I heard about that. How you almost shook Davis' hand thinking you'd get a second-hand handshake from me?"

"Yeah… that was kind of dumb…"

"Don't worry about it. You were smart back then too. You saved my life."

"Huh?" Yolei blinked. "When?"

"At the giga house." Ken said. "Arukenimon had that flute that brainwashed Stingmon and Digmon, and you edited a sound bite to scramble the message."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Yeah. You saved me."

"Hey…" Yolei said, patting Ken on the shoulder. "You saved us too, when you and Stingmon helped me and Aquilamon defeat Golemon when he broke open the dam."

Ken nodded. "I guess that was the first time we worked together."

"And I'm glad we never quit."

"Me too." Ken agreed, and then kissed her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As Davis and TK were walking, Davis noticed TK being quieter than usual.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He said. "I just… I'm thinking about Matt."

Davis frowned. "I'm sorry. Are you sure you want to go?"

"No no." TK said holding up his hands. "We're going, it's just, I think I should tell him about us."

"Tonight?"

TK sighed. "I'm tired of hiding this from him, he needs to know."

"But… I don't want to ruin the party for everyone else, if he makes a scene."

Just then, as they turned a corner, they could see Matt and Sora walking from another street.

"I won't have to. I'm going to go talk to him. If he's upset, hopefully he just won't show up."

"Okay." Davis said. "I'm going to come with you."

"No." TK said. "If he's upset, I don't want him upset with you. Besides, I'm just going to say I'm gay first, and tell him about you if he ever calms down."

Davis nodded, though he hated he couldn't help him through this. "I love you TK."

TK nodded, not wanting to reply as they were getting closer to them.

"Hey Matt." TK said, calling out to his brother.

"Oh, hey TK. On your way to the party?"

"Yeah. Hey, Matt… can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Matt said. "I'm your brother; you can talk to me about anything."

"Alone though." TK said, nodding at Sora.

Sora nodded back. "I guess me and Davis will just go ahead to the party."

And with that, Davis and Sora started walking.

"What's that all about?" Sora asked.

"TK is coming out to him."

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"I know." Davis sighed. "He's just setting himself up to be let down, but he said he couldn't stand to keep it a secret anymore."

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

"Me too." Davis agreed.

xXxXxXxXx

Matt and TK sat down on a bench, so they could talk.

"Matt…" TK said, "I hope you don't hate me, but I can't keep this a secret anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Matt said. "I could never hate you, ever."

TK smiled a little. "I hope not. Matt, I'm gay."

Matt was stunned to say the least. "I'm really surprised, TK. What about you and Kari when you were younger?"

TK laughed. "It just seemed like the thing to do, and we were good friends. I saw from everyone else you were supposed to have a girlfriend, so, I thought that's what it meant, just being friends, but that's all we ever were."

"I see."

Suddenly TK frowned. "Why are you taking this so well?"

Matt blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You're… so homophobic."

"WHAT?" Matt exclaimed. "What would make you think I was homophobic?"

"Uh…" TK looked confused. "The way… you… treat Tai and Izzy?"

"Oh…" Matt looked down. "So all this time you have been afraid to tell me you were gay because of the way I treated them?"

"Well, yeah."

Matt almost looked like he was going to cry.

"What's going on Matt?"

"TK… I'm Bi."

TK almost fell over. An hour ago he thought his brother was homophobic, and now he's finding out he's Bi?

"I don't get it though, if you're Bi, why would you treat them…?"

"I'll tell you something, if you swear you'll never tell anyone."

TK nodded. "You have my word."

"Me and Sora dated for several years in High School, but I kept having feelings for Tai…"

TK's jaw dropped.

"I DO love Sora… But I loved Tai too… Still do actually…" Matt said, fidgeting. "One day, while me and Sora were fighting, I got up the nerve to tell him how I felt, but he said he had to tell me something first. He told me that he was in love with Izzy and they had been seeing each other for a while and it just… really hurt. So I… reacted pretty badly."

"Yeah. You can say that."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, TK."

"Me too," TK said, hurt. "But even more than me, you've hurt Tai and Izzy pretty badly."

"You're right." Matt agreed. "It's time I fix things."

And with that, they both started towards the party.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone else had now gotten to the party besides Matt and TK, they were all standing around Talking.

"I wish the Digimon could have been here for this." Cody said. "But I know they have things they need to do."

"Yeah." Kari agreed, "But it's good to be able for us humans to hang out together too."

"Hey Kari." Yolei said, walking over to them. "Do you remember when we had to play cards with Deputymon?"

Kari laughed. "I was trying to forget."

"But I beat you all." Cody interjected.

"You didn't even know it! And how could you not know it, having four aces?"

"I didn't know anything about poker!"

Just then, TK walked in. Davis and Sora looked over worriedly, and walked over to him.

"Where's Matt?" Sora asked. "He's outside. He needs to talk to Tai and Izzy."

"Oh?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… Knowing that I was gay changed his perspective on things. He wants to apologize to them." TK hated lying, but it was what Matt wanted, and he didn't want to hurt Sora.

TK then found Tai and Izzy and told them about Matt, they looked at each other worriedly, but went outside and the three of them sat down at a table, and started talking.

TK and Sora watched from the window. "It will take a lot of work to repair that damage." Sora said.

"I agree, but at least, after tonight, it can be the start of having the rest of our lives with no problems like that again, everyone getting along."

xXxXxXxXx

By the end of the night, Tai, Izzy, and Matt were talking together like old times. There was still work to be done to fix their friendships, but it was a step in the right direction.

"You remember when we went on that camping trip?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Matt said. "It was just the three of us. It may have been intense waiting to hear from the others, but the three of us also had some good times hanging out."

"Yeah. Izzy laughed. "And Matt had to take the bus home with Jun!"

"Gah!" Matt exclaimed. "Don't remind me of that!"

xXxXxXxXx

At the end of the night, Tai gave a toast. "Everyone, this has been an amazing night. Everyone being here, Matt… changing his mind, the great reminiscing, the great food… And I know that our lives will just get better from here. Cheers!"

As most of the digidestend drank to that, Ken noticed that Yolei didn't.

"What's wrong honey? We're not getting sam again till the morning, you can drink."

"Honey?" Yolei said. "Um… I'm pregnant again."

"You're what?" Ken said happily surprised.

"Seems like everyone really is happy now." Tai said with a smile.

"Prodigious." Izzy said with a smile and a wink.

xXxXxXxxXx

Hope you liked that.


End file.
